Welcome to the family
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to 'Harriet Potter and the Goblet of Fire' It's been four years since the war and Harriet and Neville are married. When Harriet hasn't felt good she keeps it quiet. What will happen when they find out what's wrong? I've been thinking about writing a prequel for it with 5,6 and 7. Owl me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

3/1/19- 4/22/19

Harriet and Neville had been married for a year and worked at Hogwarts. They had been together for eight years and had lived together since they were eighteen years old. Since the blood ward stopped working when she was seventeen she stayed with Neville and his gran.

Neville taught herbology and Harriet taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. McGonagall had offered them both the jobs a year ago and they accepted.

Professor Sprout told McGonagall she was retiring and suggested to have Neville take it. Professor Jameson had retired the same year and McGonagall had remembered how good Harriet was and that she was still with Neville.

Since Harriet had defeated Voldemort four years ago they no longer needed a new Defense professor every year.

Aunt Petunia had bumped into Harriet a few weeks after the war and told her why she had been treating her so bad. When she lived with them Vernon made her or would hurt Harriet. And a few months after they left she got a divorce with him and went back to Evans.

After that she wrote to Mrs. Figg and asked her to write to the Order to keep her and Dudley posted on what happens. So they listened to the Potter station to see what's going on.

Mrs. Figg did as told and gave her the nicknames they came up with to know who's who.

After the war she and Dudley went back to Privet Drive.

Dudley had said he didn't think she was a waste of space when they were splitting up. He apologized to her when they bumped into each other when he was on his lunch break and Harriet, Neville and Teddy were at a restaurant.

She would go out on holidays, write to each other and during the summer they will go do things together.

Harriet will go visit Teddy and Andy every weekend and write to them. They would always write back. If Andy was sick she would tell McGonagall and she would let her go help Andy with Teddy and make her feel better.

They told Petunia and Dudley about their wedding and invited them. So they came and were happy she let them come.

When London found out about the proposal it was in the Daily Prophet.

She was in bed right now asleep.

The next day she woke up and got ready for work.

On her way to the great hall her stomach started to hurt. It had been hurting for a few weeks and she had been throwing up to. She had been keeping it quiet from Neville and the professors so they don't get worried.

When she got to breakfast she sat down next to Neville as usual. While they ate Harriet played around with her food.

"Harriet, you OK?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a stomachache that's all." she said.

"Maybe you should see Poppy later." he said.

"No, it's probably just a stomachache." she said.

"If you're sure. Let me know if you need anything."

She smiled and nodded. After breakfast they split up and went to work.

"Let's see, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third year. We're working on boggart today." she said looking at her list of the day.

She heard students coming in and stood up. Then she called everyone and they were all here.

"OK, today we're going to work on boggart. Does anyone know what a boggart looks like?"

A few people raised their hand.

"Let's see, Tim?"

"Their shape shifters. They take the shape of what someone fears the most." he said.

"Correct. Now the spell is called Ridikulous. Lets hear it."

"Ridikulous." they said together.

"Good, now what you have to do is when you see your fear all you have to do is think of something funny."

She thought about how to explain it. Then she smiled.

"Let's see, my friend Ron's afraid of spiders so he made it slide on roller skates, Katie's is a snake and she made it a jack in a box, and mine's a dementor. I didn't get the chance to make one because my old teacher went in front of me. But when I was at the triwizard tournament I made it turn into wind." she said.

Then put her hands together.

"Well, let's have some fun and see what everyone's afraid of and make it funny. So form a line and when I say go I'm going to open the door."

So they all made a line and she turned on the music.

"Alright, Sarah, ready?"

She nodded so Harriet opened the boggart. Then a ghost appeared.

"_Ridikulous!_" she said.

The ghost tuned into a balloon ghost.

"That's it, next, John." she said leaning on the table, arms crossed and smiling.

He stood in front of the balloon and it turned into a snake.

'Another snake fright' she thought watching it turn into a jack in a box like Katie.

While she watched them she smiled and laughed to. Her stomach started to hurt a little again but ignored it.

When everyone was done she shut the boggart.

"Nice job everyone, reminds me of my third year a little actually."

Mike raised his hand.

"Yes Mike?" she said smiling.

"Professor, I was just wondering, why are you afraid so dementors?" he asked.

"Well, my third year Sirius Black got out of Azkaban. And with dementors around school I remembered what happened that Halloween night. On my way to Hogwarts something happening on the train. A dementor was on there."

They all gasped.

"Thankfully Remus was on the train with us and made a patronus. He taught me how to make one after Christmas holiday. He thought it was going to be Voldemort and it started out as him but I remembered what happened that night on the train."

"Sirius was my godfather. My parents had decided to change secret keeper to make it less obvious with Peter but he was a death eater so he gave them in. He went after him but Peter made it look like he was guilty for what happened to my parents."

"He, my dad, and Sirius were animagi also. Remus was a werewolf. When they found out they decided to become animagi and help him on full moons. His animagus was a rat so he transformed and ran away. Sirius never got a trial so he never got the chance to get custody of me. That killed me. I lost him when I was fifteen." she explained.

Everyone looked at their professor in shock. Then a few seconds later the bell rang.

Throughout the day Harriet had trouble focusing from her stomach. It was dinner time right now and like breakfast and lunch she was playing with her food.

Neville was looking at her worried. Other professors were noticing her to.

"Harriet, are you feeling alright?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I'm fine Filius. Just a bit of a stomachache today." she said.

"Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey after diner?" he said.

"I've been saying that to her all day but she keeps saying no." Neville said.

"Would you want to go to the hospital wing after my history for seven years as a student here?" she said.

Some other professors heard her and start laughing. Even Madam Pomfrey was chuckling.

"Good point." he said.

After dinner Harriet went to her quarters and laid down. She had given Neville the password so he could come whenever he wanted. He did the same thing with his headquarters.

It was Friday so she didn't have any classes tomorrow.

While she laid down she started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she woke up and looked at the clock. it was 9:30 she sat up and got off the couch. A few seconds later she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

When the door opened she saw Neville.

"Oh, hi Nev. Did you need something?"

"No, I was just coming to check on you. You only sleep late when you don't feel good." he said.

"I'm fine Neville. Really I-"

Then she covered her mouth, ran to the bathroom and threw up. Neville followed her then bent down and rubbed her back.

When she was done she took a few deep breaths.

"You OK?" he asked helping her sit down.

"Yeah." she said.

"Come on." he said then taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked suspicious.

"The hospital wing and getting you looked at." he said.

Then she opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"You're not fine. Now come on."

When they got there Madam Pomfrey was handing someone a potion.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Neville said.

"What is it Professor Longbottom?" she asked then looked next to him and sighed. "What happened this time?"

"She hasn't been feeling good and threw up this morning." he said.

"Alright Potter, lay down." she said.

She let the professors still call her Potter to make it easier for them to tell who they're talking to.

Neville helped her lay down then he sat down.

"Alright, let's see what we have wrong now. This is a repeat of your own school years." Madam Pomfrey said.

Neville tried to fight himself from laughing but lost and started.

"Oh shut up." Harriet said.

"I'm sorry, but she's right, it's impossible for you to go a year without being here. Even the year we could restart our seventh year. That was quidditch injuries." he said starting to calm down.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"I haven't felt good lately. I've been feeling sick and throwing up every morning." she explained.

"Hmmm, alright let's see what we have. Stay still and let me look at your stomach."

So she stayed still and watched Madam Pomfrey look at her stomach. A few minutes later she was done.

"So, what is it?" Neville asked rubbing Harriet's hand.

"Well Neville it appears that she's pregnant." she said.

They sat there in shock.

"What?" Harriet said.

"You're pregnant."

Then Neville snapped out of it and looked at Harriet.

"You OK?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all." she said.

"Let's see how it's doing and where you are." Madam Pomfrey said.

So she took out a screen and put some goo on Harriet's stomach. They noticed that she had a little bump.

They looked at the screen and saw something small in her stomach.

"Alright, it looks fine and you're fifteen weeks right now."

When she was done she cleaned off Harriet's stomach.

"So what's it going to be, keep or abortion?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

They looked at each other for a second.

"What do you want, keep or lose?" Harriet asked.

"I've always wanted kids but you're the one that has to go through this so it's your choice." Neville said.

She thought for a few minutes and then looked at him.

"Keep it. We may be young but we know our parents were a year younger than us. And this time there's no war going on. I defeated him fully at seventeen. He can't come back again." she said.

"Alright." he said nodding. Then he looked at Madam Pomfrey. "We're going to keep it."

"Alright then. I'll be here the whole way. Stop working at your seventh month because you'll be at your third trimester. And see me once a month for your exam. You can stay here and give birth if you want and then go home for a break." she said.

"Alright. Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harriet said.

"You're welcome you two. And congratulations." she said smiling.

"Alright then, let's go see Minerva and see if we can have a staff meeting. And see if Professor Sprout will come back for a few months to." Neville said.

"Why would you need Professor Sprout back?" she asked.

"When you stop work I'm stopping to stay with you." he said.

"You know I can take care of myself right?"

"I know, but I just want to be with you if you need help and when it's time."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"That's what a father and husband should do."

So they headed to McGonagall's office.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there they knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Neville opened the door and let Harriet in first.

"Ah, Neville, Harriet what can I do for you?" McGonagall asked.

"We need a meeting. We went to Madam Pomfrey a few minutes ago and found out what's wrong. The other professors need to know what's wrong though." Neville said.

"Alright, right now is cleared with everyone if you would like it to be now." she said.

"That would be great." Harriet said.

"Alright, I'll just call all the other professors and then you can tell us what's wrong. Head to the staff room."

They nodded and left.

"What could be wrong this time?" McGonagall said.

Then she called all the staff and headed downstairs.

When they all got there they sat there and waited.

"Well Minerva, what's wrong?" Slughorn asked.

"It's Harriet and Neville that need to say something." she said.

They all were confused but looked at them. Harriet held Neville's hand tightly a little nervous. He rubbed it to try and calm her down.

"Well you know how Harriet hasn't been feeling good lately?" Neville asked.

They all nodded and waited.

"She's pregnant."

Everyone sat there in shock for a second but came back and smiled.

"Congratulations you two!" said Slughorn.

"Thanks Horus." Harriet said.

"You two will be good parents." Flitwick said smiling.

"Alright, so we have a plan. Stay here until she's seven months then go home. I'm going to stay with her so you should call Professor Sprout and ask if she can come back for a bit." Neville said.

"And you need to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for a few months." Harriet said.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know." McGonagall said.

"You're welcome Minnie." Harriet said.

"Don't call me that!"

The other people started laughing.

After the meeting Harriet and Neville went to his quarters.

The next day at breakfast McGonagall told everyone that Harriet was pregnant.

Everyone, even Slytherin clapped for her.

She had trouble eating still but would do it for her baby.

As the time went on she would eat when she was told and remind herself it was for the baby.

She was four and a half months pregnant now and she started to feel pain in her back.

While she was at class she sat down and waited. When they got there she started to stand up.

When she stood up her back hurt.

"Ahh." she said wincing.

Then she grabbed her back.

"Professor, are you alright?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. My back just hurts a little." she said.

"My mum's back didn't hurt until she was at six months. You're only at four months." Alice said. "Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No! I mean, no I'm fine thank you."

So they started the lesson and Harriet fought the pain in her back the best she could.

She had just given them their homework when the bell went off and they were done. She didn't have any more classes today so she went to her quarters to relax.

When she got there she sat down and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with my back? Maybe I should see Poppy, but my next appointment is next week so I'll just try and ignore it." she said to herself.

A few minutes later she heard her door open.

"Hi Harriet." Neville said.

"Hi Neville." she said and stood up.

"Ahh!" she said and grabbed her back.

"Harriet?" he said worried.

"I'm fine, my back just hurts today." she said.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to rub it a little bit?"

"You don't have to."

"No, I'll do it. Sit down and relax."

So she nodded and sat down. Then Neville sat down and started to rub her back.

A few hours later they were on their way to dinner. When they got there they sat down.

Harriet winced and grabbed her back.

"Harriet, are you alright?" Flitwick asked.

All the other teachers looked at her. She opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Her back has been bothering her all day." Neville said.

She glared at him and made him and other people shiver.

"We're getting you looked at after dinner." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'm fine." she said.

"No buts Potter, your next appointment is next week anyway."

"Fine."

So they started eating and talking.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Harriet and Neville went to the hospital wing.

"Alright, lay down as usual." Madam Pomfrey said.

So she laid down and waited. When Madam Pomfrey came back she had her lift up her shirt as usual.

When she had her shirt up she noticed how she looked a little too big for four months.

After she got some goop on her stomach Madam Pomfrey started to check.

While they looked at the screen Madam Pomfrey heard something else. Then they looked close.

"Is that a second baby?" Neville asked a little surprised.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, it appears that the two of you are having twins."

They looked at each other in shock.

"How are we going to take care of two?" Harriet asked.

"We can do it. Molly and Arthur can take care of their twins and they don't have that much money. We can do it to we have Kreacher to help to." Neville said.

"Alright, they look like they're doing fine. You usually find the sex in your sixth month." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thanks Poppy." Harriet said.

She cleaned up her stomach and Neville helped her sit up. Then winced and put her hand on her back.

"Can I take a pain potion for my back?" she asked.

"Yes, give me a second."

They nodded.

"Well, this will be interesting." she said.

"Don't worry. You can survive all three unforgivable curses right? You fought off the imperious curse from both class and Voldemort fourth year right?" Neville said.

"Yes." she said. 'I used it three times to.'

"Well, make it like you were on it now. Make it like you were told to fight off the pain and use the Gryffindor in you." he said smiling.

Then he gave her a kiss.

"I'll try." she said.

"Alright Potter, take this every time it hurts. It will refill itself when you need some. It won't hurt the babies."

She nodded and opened it then drank it and the pain was gone.

She sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thanks Poppy."

"You're welcome Potter, anything else?"

"No that's it." she said.

So they headed to Neville's quarters for a bit.

While they were there they sat down in silence.

"How are we going to take care of twins? At least Molly and Arthur had already made three." Harriet said.

"Don't worry, we can do it." Neville said.

He ran his hand on her back and slowly went back and forth.

A few hours later they split up and Harriet went to bed.

The next day Harriet would take the pain potion when she got up, after lunch and after dinner.

She had a feeling that it was going to be even worse throughout the time she's pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they knew it they were finding out the sex of the twins.

"Alright, let's see how they're doing and what we have." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harriet and Neville smiled.

"OK, it looks like they're doing fine. Now let's see what we have."

She looked closely and saw a boy.

"Alright, we have one boy and the other is."

She looked close again and saw another boy.

"Another boy."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks Poppy." Harriet said.

Neville helped her up. She has trouble standing up and such now from all the weight she has now.

"Remember, next month is the last one for a few months."

They nodded.

"Alright, thanks." Neville said.

"You're welcome."

When they were done with that Neville helped her get to her quarters and bed.

"I don't need help twenty four seven you know." she said.

"I can tell you have trouble getting up now because you have twins." he said.

She rolled her eyes. Then gave him a kiss and went to bed.

A few days later Harriet had been tired. She felt guilty but had asked Minerva if she could take the day off.

Minerva said she could take a day off when she needed to right now. She had always wondered why she would go to work and back then class with a cold.

'It must have been the Dursley's.' she thought.

Harriet was laying in bed getting some rest. Kreacher worked at Hogwarts while she was at work. So she would call him and he would come.

After finding out she was pregnant he would come check on her during the day.

She had just taken her pain potion for the morning.

She sat up and sighed.

"Kreacher." she called.

A few seconds later he was there.

"Mistress Harriet called Kreacher?" he said.

"Yes, can you get me some tea please?" she said.

"Of course Mistress Harriet. Would Mistress like anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you Kreacher." she said.

He nodded and snapped.

A few minutes later Kreacher came back with some tea.

"Thanks." she said.

He bowed and went back to the kitchen.

Throughout the day she would take her potion, get some rest and eat meals.

After lunch Neville came to check on her and said he would do the same after dinner.

He was on his way to her quarters now and bringing her a brownie from dessert.

"Best seeker." he said.

Then the door opened and he saw her still in bed.

"Hey, I brought you a brownie from dessert." he said smiling.

"Thanks. I personally think I'm still better than the house elf's." she said.

He started laughing a little.

"I have to agree with you on that."

She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Before they knew it they were on their last day of work for a while.

They were on their monthly appointment right now.

"It looks like they're doing good." she said.

"Thanks Poppy." Harriet said.

She tried to get up but had trouble and winced.

Neville helped her up and handed her the pain potion.

She smiled and then took it. After that she felt better.

She's been taking it a lot more lately because of the weight she has with two babies in her.

After dinner they said goodbye to the Professors and they wished them good luck.

After they said goodbye they headed home. When they got there they had Kreacher unpack for them.

Harriet went and sat down and Neville went to make some tea.

When he was back he sat down next to her and then thought about names for them.

Throughout the time they had decided to name them after their father's and have one of them go by Longbottom and the other one Potter.

Harriet would get a lot of rest and Neville would help her when she needed it.

Before they knew it she was due any day now and Neville would be with her all day.

They were at the table having breakfast right now.

After breakfast Harriet decided to do the dishes instead of Kreacher. While she did that her stomach started to hurt.

She winced and put her hand on her stomach. A few seconds later she was back to normal.

When she was done with the dishes she went to the living room and sat down. Neville was already sitting there reading the Daily Prophet.

Harriet sat there reading a book. Five minutes later she felt her stomach hurt again. Then she winced and put her hand on her stomach again. Neville noticed and looked at her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hurts a little today." she said.

"Alright, let me know if you want or need anything." he said.

"Will do." she said.

Throughout the day she would relax and her stomach would hurt and get a little worse. Neville would help her when she needed it.

They were sitting in the dining room having dinner when she felt more pain than usual. She winced and put her hand on her stomach. When it was done she took a deep breath.

Neville looked at her worried and having an idea of what was happening.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" he asked.

She opened her mouth but felt something wet fall from her pants.

"Nev, my water just broke." she said.

"Alright, let's go to the hospital wing and get Poppy."

Then he walked over to her and helped her up. After she was up they headed to the fire place.

Harriet took a hand of flew powder.

"POMFREY'S OFFICE!" she said and then was gone.

Neville did the same thing then brought her to a bed and had Harriet lay down.

"I'll go find her, you just lay down."

She nodded and he left.

When he found her he walked over to her.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh, Neville. Is something wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's time." he said.

So she followed him and when they got there they saw her wincing with her hand on her stomach.

Neville went and sat down.

"You ok?" he asked when she was done.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she said.

"Alright Harriet, let's see where you are." Madam Pomfrey said.

She looked at her screen.

"Alright looks like you're at four. When you reach ten you can push."

They nodded and relaxed the best they could. Four minutes later Harriet felt pain in her stomach again.

She winced and made a fist in both hands.

"You can take my hand. If you break it Poppy can fix it." Neville said.

She nodded and took his hand.

A few minutes later she held it and squeezed it tightly.

"That's it." he said.

She winced tightly and then took a deep breath.

"That's it Potter. I'm sorry to say that you can't use a pain killer potion when you're in labor here." Madam Pumfrey said.

"Ohhh." she moaned in pain.

"Come on you can do it. Just fight it for a while." Neville said.

Then she felt the strongest contraction yet.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled.

Then she took deep breaths. A few minutes later she felt more pain.

"Ahh!"

She fought the need to push the best she could. But had trouble.

She thought about her and Neville's mum's. And that they were through a war with the prophecy about her and Neville.

"I don't know how our mum's could do it through the war and prophecy." she said.

Neville heard her.

"Prophecy?" he said.

"Ahh!"

Then she took a few deep breaths.

"A prophecy that involved us. The one that had my name on it. You remember fifth year?"

He nodded. "It involves who can defeat Voldemort. I remember what it was."

"Can you tell me?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him... born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord shall mark them as his equal but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" she said.

Neville thought for a second.

"Our birthday is only a day away from each other." he said.

"I have an idea of why he went after me and Bellatrix went after you."

"How?"

"He was a halfblood and so am I. While you're a pureblood and Bellatrix is a pureblood to. And a Black. Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black. Ahh!"

Finally after fourteen hours she was ready.

"Alright, push!" Madam Pomfrey said.

Harriet squeezed Neville's hand while she pushed the best she could.

"Again."

She did it again.

"Come on Potter, do it the best you can."

She nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Harriet, you can do it." Neville said.

She was tired but did the best she could.

A few minutes later she was almost done with the first one.

"I can see the head. One more and the first one is out." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harriet took a deep breath and pushed the best she could.

Then they started to hear someone crying.

Harriet and Neville smiled. Then she felt another contraction.

"The next one isn't ready yet. It can take up to half an hour for it to be ready. But will be easier."

"Ok." they said together.

"One down one to go." Neville said.

Then another contraction went off.

She winced tightly and bit her lip. When it was done she took a deep breath.

"How's your hand feeling?"

"Considering your strength pretty good."

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry Harriet."

Then she felt tighter than ever.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

A few minutes later she took a few deep breaths.

Then it happened again two minutes later.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Then she started to push and Neville noticed.

"You can't push yet, Madam Pomfrey didn't say it was time." he said.

"I know it's just so hard to not do it!" she said.

Then she felt like she wanted to push again but didn't.

It had been five minutes and she was almost there.

She was taking a deep breath and trying to fight the pain. Then the biggest and strongest contraction happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed squeezing Neville's hand tightly.

"I need to push. I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to be ready."

Her eyes started to water from exhaustion and pain.

"Alright let me look at it and maybe it's ready." Madam Pomfrey said.

She looked at her and she was almost ready.

"Almost ready, just a few minutes and you can go."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tears started to come out even more.

A few minutes later she was ready.

"Alright, push!"

She did the best she could. It was hard because she was exhausted.

"Push!"

She did it again and again. Finally it was the last one.

"Alright, last one and you're done."

She shook her head. "I, I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Neville said.

"No Nev, I can't do it, I'm exhausted and it hurts!" she said crying again.

"Harriet, Harriet look at me." Neville said.

She looked at him with tears falling out of her eyes still.

"You can do this. One more and you're done. Think about our mum's, with them a year younger than us and the prophecy that they heard it couldn't be easy. I know we're having twins but it's not another war and no prophecy for our kids. You can do it."

Then he gave her a kiss.

She took a deep breath and pushed the strongest she could. After that they heard a baby crying and Harriet fell on her back.

"I did it." she said smiling tiredly.

While Madam Pomfrey cleaned the other one and checked on him Neville gave Harriet another kiss.

"Nice job." he said smiling.

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"Alright you two, they're both just fine." Madam Pomfrey said.

Then she handed Harriet the boys.

"The one on the right looks a lot like you Neville." she said looking at them.

"The other one looks a lot like you." Neville said.

"He's probably gonna have the Potter hair problem." she said laughing a little.

"The one on the left is the oldest and the one on the right is the youngest." Madam Pomfrey said.

She looked at how Harriet was doing and fixing her the best she could.

"So, left one is Frank Alexander Longbottom and the one on the right is James Sirius Potter." Neville said.

Harriet nodded. "Sounds good. The other one is probably gonna be a little shy like we were when we were young. Especially since they're the sons of me. I can still remember the Prophet saying I was pregnant and we were getting married."

Neville nodded. "They'll get used to it eventually. And we'll make sure they treat the attention they'll probably get when they get to school correctly."

She nodded. "You want to hold them?"

He smiled and nodded.

"There you go. Be careful." she said tired.

"Why don't you get some rest? Want me to owl the Weasley's and Hermione later? And then they can go visit you later?"

She nodded and fell asleep.

While he sat there and healed them he smiled.

"I promise to protect you the best I can. Thanks to your mum, I'm a lot braver than I once was. And you will to."

They fell asleep so he laid them down and then owled the Weasley's and his gran."

_Dear Weasley family,_

_ They're here. Harriet's resting right now like she deserves. You can come visit later. They both look a lot like us. Frank looks like me and James looks like Harriet. He already has a lot of messy hair. Harriet says it's the Potter genes. James has black messy hair like Harriet and blue eyes like me. Frank has not messy brown hair and light green eyes like Harriet. That's about it. See you later,_

_ Neville_

_Dear gran,_

_ They're here. Harriet's resting right now like she deserves. You can come visit later. They both look a lot like us. Frank looks like me and James looks like Harriet. He already has a lot of messy hair. Harriet says it's the Potter genes. James has black messy hair like Harriet and blue eyes like me. Frank has not messy brown hair and light green eyes like Harriet. That's about it. See you later,_

_ Neville_

So he had Kreacher go to the owlry and send one to each person.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Harriet was feeding them up when the door opened. She and Neville looked up and saw Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur and Augusta.

They smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys. How have you been doing?" Harriet said.

"Good, you?" Hermione asked.

"We're doing fine." Neville said.

"I can see James really does have messy hair." Arthur said chuckling.

"Hey, blame dad, grandpa and every other Potter before me." she said raising a hand.

Then she looked at the measurement of how much Frank has had. Then handed Neville the bottle and started lightly bumping his back. James was fed before him.

Then he burped.

"There we go. Ready for the rest?" she asked smiling.

So Neville gave her the rest.

"How do you know how to take care of a baby so easily like they aren't your first? It took us months to get it right!" Molly said.

"Being forced to take care of aunt Petunia's friend's baby and Teddy." she said.

A few minutes later it was gone. So she had Neville put him down for his nap.

"I get along with my aunt and cousin a lot better now. I guess she's been treating me like that for Uncle Vernon. She got a divorce a few months after they left. So during summer break and holidays we go visit them and they come visit us. We apperate them there so they don't get lost." she said.

"Well that's good. We're going to visit them when we're gone from here in a month. That way we get used to having our own kids and get some rest. Neville said for the first weeks he'll take the night feeds so I can get some rest. And we'll work together during the day."

"That's what a mother and father should do. Work together. Your parents did that when they had you. Same with your parents to Harriet." Agusta said.

"When we get back to work we might have Kreacher take care of them. On weekends, holidays and summer we're going to take care of them." Neville said. "Kreacher doesn't mind. He did it for the Black when he was there."

"So, you two planning on having any more?" Ron asked.

"In the future when they're either at school or older. We're only 21 and our parents were 20 when they were pregnant and had us. That way they'll help us with the next one." Neville said.

"Good plan." Molly said.

"Thanks." Harriet said.

An hour later they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough it was a month after Frank and James were born. They were on their way to see Petunia and Dudley. Dudley still lived with his mum and went back to Privet Drive after the war.

Harriet and Neville were going to use Mrs. Figg's flew network. Even though she's squib she's still able to live a long time.

"Hello Mrs. Figg. Long time no see." Harriet said.

"Harriet! It's good to see you. And this must be Neville. Petunia has told me about you. Also that you have twins with you. I'm guessing it's these two?" she said smiling.

"Yup, the one with me is James. The big hint is the hair. As a Potter it keeps going. James Sirius Potter." she said.

"And with me it's Frank Alexander Longbottom. The idea was the oldest take after Longbottom and the younger take after Potter." Neville said.

"Fair. So, you off to see Petunia and Dudley?"

"Yes. We wanted to wait until they were a month old." Harriet said.

"Fair enough. You teach herbology and Harriet teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts right?"

"Yes. My best was herbology and Harriet's was Defense." Neville said.

"Well, go see Petunia and come visit me once and a while to."

"Will do. Thanks Mrs. Figg." Harriet said.

So they headed to Petunia and Dudley.

When the door was opened they saw Petunia.

"Harriet!" she said.

Then gave her a hug.

"Careful aunt Petunia, don't wanna squish James." Harriet said.

"Oh, sorry. Dudley's in the living room right now. Come in."

So they headed to the living room.

"Hey Dud. How are you?" Harriet asked.

"Harriet, Neville! Are those Frank and James in your arms?" Dudley said smiling.

"You know I keep a promise." she said smiling.

"Lunch is soon." Petunia said.

"I'll make it today. I don't cook that often now that we have Kreacher." Harriet said.

"Alright, I'll admit one thing to you. You're cooking is better than mine and Dudley's." Petunia said.

"Yeah, even I think so." she said. "Well, anyway, would you like to meet your cousin and nephews?"

"Yes please." Petunia said.

So Neville gave her Frank and Harriet gave Dudley James.

"He really does have your messy hair." he said chuckling.

"I think it might be worse." Neville said.

She glared at him and they all shivered.

"Why is everyone shivering when I glare at them?"

"Evans' glare. Worse than mine. Just like Lilly." Petunia said.

"Ahh. That's why even Professors shiver. Especially Severus back then." she said.

"Especially him. Probably because of them being friends." Petunia said.

"Probably." she said.

Then they sat down and talked to them about what they've been doing.

Sure enough Harriet was in the kitchen making lunch.

When it was done she carried the food to the dining room. When she got there she put them down on the table.

Neville put James and Frank on their highchairs.

"Alright, lunch is served." she said smiling.

So they started eating and Neville looked at her in shock of how good she is.

"How can you cook so good?" he asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe from cooking at the age of seven." she said.

Throughout the day Harriet, Neville, Petunia and Dudley would tell them what they've been doing.

A few hours later they were back at home.

Harriet put the boys to bed and then they relaxed in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before they knew it it was summer vacation. Ron and Hermione would come visit everyday.

They would go visit Andy, Teddy and Augusta to.

Augusta was proud of Neville for becoming a brave young man and an excellent father. She was proud of Harriet for finally letting it all out and being an excellent mother.

She knew Harriet helped Andy with Teddy being his godmother. So had some experience with taking care of a baby.

When Harriet started to live with Neville they decided to celebrate their birthday on Harriet's since they're only a day apart.

She has a plan on making this year's birthday a special one. To celebrate they're birthday and their first children.

Before they knew it, it was Harriet's birthday so the day they call birthday together.

Andy was going to watch James and Frank for a while so they can get today off.

Later there was going to be a party.

They were going out for lunch today and then go for a walk.

They had gotten each other birthday present.

Harriet got Neville a book about herbology. And Neville had gotten Harriet a book about advanced defense magic.

Since they started working at Hogwarts OWLs and NEWTs have been getting excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts grades. Even better than when Remus worked at Hogwarts that year.

It reminds people from Dumbledore's Army of their year they had it.

People that knew how good at Defense Against the Dark Arts Harriet is aren't surprised that grades have gone straight up.

Parents were proud to their kids for working so hard now. Family's are glad Harriet had started to get Slytherin and Gryffindor to stop fighting as much.

Ever since the war Harriet has made things a lot better in England.

They were having lunch right now and talking about what's going to happen this coming year.

"I'm not ready for a third one." Neville said.

"Me neither. So we'll wait until they get to school, sound good?" Harriet said.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

After lunch they went on a walk and gave each other their presents.

Harriet had been thinking about her parents lately and want to bring them to Godric Hollows.

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked.

"I'm sure. They may not be able to really see them but we should still introduce them to James and Frank." she said.

He nodded. A few hours later they were at Agusta's having a birthday party for the two of them.

Teddy and Andy were there with the twins.

"Thanks for watching them Andy." Harriet said and put Frank on her hip.

Then Neville did the same thing with James.

"Oh it's no problem at all you two." she said smiling.

So they had a party for both Neville and Harriet and their own family now.

As the summer went on it was a good one. The Weasley's would come over a lot, and Harriet, Neville and the kids will come over to.

They had taken them to Godric Hollows a few days after their birthday party.

Ron had proposed to Hermione last year. He asked Neville to be his best man and Hermione asked Harriet to be the maid of owner.

They both accepted their offer and helped pay for things. Since Sirius left everything in his will to Harriet years ago she'll help pay for things like weddings and when the school had to get fixed up.

They had their own daughter. She and the twins will play together when they come visit.

She always offers to give the Weasley's money but will always reject it. They like to earn money. She still says she'll be there if they need help.

Ron was an auror and said he was going to help George with Weasley Wizards and Wheezes when he retires.

Since Fred had died George has been flying solo with the store.

Harriet and Neville will go visit him a lot. Harriet would always say she'll always be there for him.

She knows what it's like to lose a family member. George will talk to her some days and owl her during work.

The Weasley's were always like a family to her starting first year.

She and Neville still wonder how the three of them became friends. Especially how Ron and Hermione started dating at the end of the war.

After the war Kingsley had offered them to be an auror. Both Harriet and Neville rejected the offer.

Harriet because she wanted to be home for her last year and graduate. Same thing with Neville and Hermione. Aside from the home part that is.

Hermione got her parents to remember her so she was fine.

After they finished school Harriet and Neville didn't start working yet. They wanted a year to relax and get fixed up.

Eventually everything was going fine.

Before they knew it they were going back to work.

Minerva was thrilled that they were going back this year. They were going to go home every weekend to see their kids.

Kreacher will be with his Mistress and Master again.

Augusta said she'll take care of the kids for them like when Neville was young.

Kreacher was surprised but also glad he could check on his Mistress. They had become very close over the years.

Neville is his Master to but will mostly listen to Harriet because she is his Mistress from Sirius' will. And finding out that her grandmother was a Black.

When they got to Hogwarts the other Professors welcomed them back.

They showed them pictures of the kids and the summer.

It was going to be hard about leaving their kids but knew Augusta will take good care of them and they will see them every weekend.

Harriet still went to visit Teddy and Andy like she used to before she was pregnant.

Teddy started to call her aunt Harriet and Neville uncle Neville. They consider him as their own nephew by now.

Things went by fine now. And hopefully it will always go by fine.


End file.
